


your blood's as good an ink as any

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Tell me what you wanna do when we get out.”We,notyou,together.
Relationships: RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/RC-3222 | Atin Skirata
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	your blood's as good an ink as any

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081849)!

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ die on me,” Sev snarls, “I’ll fuckin’ kill you myself.”

Atin thinks he might want to laugh, but breathing hurts, and he hisses as his ribcage rattles. He knows Sev is scared - he’s used to the threats that hide what he really wants to say. Too familiar. He’s done it himself.

“Fuck you, I’m not gonna be convenient and die on you,” he snaps back instead of saying that he’s scared it’s already too late.

Sev bares his teeth -  _ put your fuckin’ bucket back on, shabuir - _ and knocks off a few more shots. They get a hail of blaster fire in return. “Keep talking so I know you’re not dead,” he says, not looking at Atin as he lines up another shot. 

“About  _ what _ ?” The fact that he’s gutshot and has a few broken ribs besides? The color of the kriffing sky? He can’t think of a damn thing to say, especially not when the words behind his teeth are things he doesn’t want to talk about.

“Tell me what you wanna do when we get out.”  _ We _ , not  _ you _ , together. Are they gonna be together after this? Somehow it feels like a hit of stims right to the chest.

The words spill out of him before he can think twice, and Atin lets them. “Wanna go to a beach first. Never seen one besides the holos.” They looked so beautiful, and the feeling of standing at the edge of the world sounds so overwhelmingly small. He wants it.

Sev snorts. “The beach? Yeah, I guess we can do that. Keep talking.”

“I’m gonna marry you, if you want to do it.” He’s lightheaded enough that he can’t muster the energy to not say it. “Something small, just us and whoever needs to do the paperwork. Wouldn’t say no to you in a dress uniform.” He gives Sev a blood-stained grin, trying to ignore the darkness creeping into the edges of his vision.

Sev just stares at him during a lull in the blaster fire. “Dini'la,” he says and then, more softly, “You better not fuckin’ die because I’m holding you to that.” 

Atin just laughs as he passes out.

* * *

“Shabuir,” is the first thing he hears when he wakes up, besides the soft beeping of machinery, “You scared the shit out of me.” Sev looks like ten klicks of bad desert, his skin washed out by more than just the dull blue light of the medbay and scruff heavy on his jawline. The circles under his eyes are deeper than ever, and it makes Atin’s chest twinge. 

He tries to reach out, but he can’t quite manage it; Sev’s hand meets his halfway, wrapping around it to cradle it, like it’s something precious. 

“You meant that, what you said?” Sev’s voice is a heavy weight, pressing into the space in his chest. 

What can he say? He knows what he  _ wants _ to say, but is it the right thing to say, here and now? He swallows hard, aware of Sev’s gaze, lingering and intense. “Yeah. Yeah, I meant it, if you want to.”

Sev’s hand tightens, just past the edge of painful, but the look in his eyes washes all of it away. “Yeah, I want to,” he whispers, and leans down to bury his face in Atin’s chest, and Atin strokes through his curls, carefully untangling the knots there until Sev’s breathing evens out and they doze off again together.


End file.
